


Owltober 3rd: Favorite Place

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cause I would totally have a secret library hideout if I could, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I just really love the idea of the secret library hideout, secret hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity reminisces in her favorite place
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Owltober 3rd: Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of Amity browsing around her old secret hideout and thinking about all the ways Luz had changed her life. It sounded like some cute fluff :)

Amity pulled on the entrance book, swapped out months ago to The Witch’s Coven, and slipped into her, no, their secret hideaway. She had gotten here earlier than Luz, who had to stay behind to clean up some prank she and the twins had pulled. While she waited for Luz she looked around the space, smiling warmly and taking in the space. It was so different from what it had been only a few months ago. Luz had swung into her life and changed so, so many things, even the most private things about her. She’d been growing her roots out, she’d mostly patched up her friendship with Willow, she’d dropped Boscha entirely from her life. These past few months had been some of the happiest of her life, and allowing Luz to break her out of her shell was the best decision she’d ever made.

She looked around the room, glancing at all the changes that had happened in just this room in the past few months. It was mostly the same tidy room she had kept it for years, but it just had a bit more… Luz to it. Everything was a little messier, a little more chaotic. She grinned at the one wall that was now just covered in fanarts, and the extra desk they’d brought in for Luz to work at. She walked around, inspecting the various new objects that adorned the shelf.

She saw a couple of Spanish-to-English translation books she had found to help her learn Spanish. She wasn’t perfect yet but Luz heaped praise on her for every new word and phrase she learned. It made Luz so genuinely happy that Amity had been taking the time to learn her language, that even though she’d always planned to learn how to do it knowing how happy it made Luz pushed her even harder to learn. And as an additional little bonus it was like they had their own secret language to communicate with, a way to talk and have no one else know what they were saying. And she certainly didn’t mind how much Luz blushed when Amity flirted with her in Spanish.

She walked on, letting her hand rest on a set of photos. The pictures from her birthday party. Not the regular elitist party her parents always threw, but the first real party she ever had. Planned of course primarily by Luz, it was a small affair but it was the best party she’d ever had. Luz, Willow, Gus, and the Twins were there, and it was just a day where they got to all have fun together. There was a homemade cake, something she’d never experienced at her own parties, unique handcrafted gifts from all of her friends, and it all ended with a beautiful flight over the Isles, just Luz and her on Owlbert, cuddled close together. She reached her hand up to her neck, feeling the beautiful pendant Luz had crafted for her from apparently the results of several dangerous quests that almost got her killed. That wasn’t exactly surprising for her, and the beautiful emerald and amber stone was kept close to her heart every day.

She kept walking, smiling warmly at a series of hand-bound novellas. Her and Luz’s efforts from the past few months. What had started as an Azura fanfic had evolved into a unique and very personal fantasy series co-written by the two of them. Luz had told her about the time she tried to write with King and she was glad Luz and her tastes in fiction much more closely coincided. It was a joy to write with Luz, spending hours discussing plot threads, location details, shipping(of course), world building ideas, and just so many more things. Amity was much more analytical about her writing, working on defining and cataloguing every part of the world they were creating, while Luz brought so much energy and creativity always throwing out new ideas and directions the story could take or brightly and vividly describing set pieces. They’d even spent time acting out possible action scenes, just like they had when reading the Azura books. They weren’t anywhere close to being ready to publish, the naive works of two teenage girls, but just spending time working with Luz on something they were both passionate about was something she always looked forward to.

Just as she was looking away from the novellas she heard the door shift and she saw her favorite new addition to the room standing there, grinning like an idiot. Luz ran over and launched herself at Amity, the both of them laughing as they embraced. Luz gave her a familiar look, a questioning look that always preceded one of Amity’s favorite things about the secret hideout. Amity nodded her head eagerly, and Luz leaned in, kissing her softly. They spent the next few hours studying and just being close to each other. Amity thanked the titan once again for bringing Luz into her life, for she had surely never been as happy as she was today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
